emperix_crossoverfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Szablon:Sonic the Hedgehog infobox
*''Tails Adventure'' *''Sonic Labyrinth'' *''Sonic the Fighters'' *''Sonic 3D Blast'' *''Sonic Blast'' *''Sonic's Schoolhouse'' *''Sonic R'' *''Sonic Adventure'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure'' *''Sonic Shuffle'' *''Sonic Adventure 2'' *''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' *''Sonic Advance'' *''Sonic Advance 2'' *''Sonic Pinball Party'' *''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' *''Sonic Battle'' *''Sonic Heroes'' *''Sonic Advance 3'' *''Sega Superstars'' *''Sonic Jump'' *''Sonic Gems Collection'' *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic Rush'' *''Sonic Riders'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) *''Sonic Rivals'' *''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' *''Sonic Rush Adventure'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Rivals 2'' *''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Sega Superstars Tennis'' *''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' *''Sonic Unleashed'' *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' *''Sonic Classic Collection'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I'' *''Sonic Free Riders'' *''Sonic Colors'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal'' *''Sonic Jump'' (2012) *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' *''Sonic Dash'' *''Sonic Lost World'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic Jump Fever'' *[[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] *''Sonic Runners'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Runners Adventure *''Sonic Mania'' *''Sonic Forces: Speed Battle'' *''Sonic Forces'' }} |media = }} |realcreator = *Naoto Ōshima *Yuji Naka *Hirokazu Yasuhara |artist = *Akira Watanabe *Yuji Uekawa |englishactor = *Meg Inglima *Ryan Drummond *Jason Griffith *Roger Craig Smith |japanactor = *Takeshi Kusao *Keiko Utoku *Jun'ichi Kanemaru |otheractor = *Alexandre Gillet *Renato Novara *Marc Stachel *Jonatán López *Manolo Rey |nickname = |species = Hedgehog |gender = Male |height = 100 cm (3' 3") |weight = 35 kg (77 lb.) |age = 15 |birthplace = Christmas IslandSonic the Hedgehog Technical Files'' |fur color = Blue |skin color = Peach |eye color = Green |attire = *Power Sneakers *White gloves |alignment = Good |affiliation = *Team Sonic *Resistance |food = Chili dog |likes = *Having time for himself *Joking around with his enemies *Peace and serenity *Natural scenery *His Werehog abilities }} |dislikes = *Tears *His friends threatened *Losing *His enemies *Deep water *Getting wet *Eggs *Slowness *Whenever Amy flirts with him *When Amy gets angry *When Amy brings out her hammer *When someone insults his speed *Waiting *Being impersonated and thought to have turned evil *Having to quit a battle *When someone claims to be faster than him *Being unable to run *His Werehog form }} |skills = *Excalibur Sonic transformation *Hyper-go-on usage }} |moves = *Boost Mode *Blue Tornado *Bound Jump *Charge Jump *Chao Attack *Chaos Control *Color Power **Final Color Blaster *Copter Combo *Crouch *[[Crouch (Sonic Unleashed)|Crouch (Sonic Unleashed)]] *Custom Actions **Gun Drive **Homing Smash **Mach Speed **Scale **Slow **Thunder Guard **Tornado *Dash *Drift *Double Jump *Double Boost *Energy Field *Fastball *Fire Sliding *Fire Somersault *Flying Kick *Flying Spin Attack *Focused Homing Attack *Foot Sweep *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Grind Step *Guard *Hail Storm *Hammer Attack *"Here I Come" *Homing Attack *Homing Dash *Hop Jump *Humming Top *Insta-shield *Jump Dash *Kick *Kick boost *Kick Dash *Light Speed Dash *Light Speed Attack *Lock-On *Magic Hands *Mid-Air Dash *Parkour **Side Step **Vault Dash **Wall Climb **Wall Jump **Wall Run *Punch *Quick Step *Rocket Accel *Rolling Combo *S. Air Cracker *Skid Attack *Skydiving *Slide *Slide Turn *Somersault *Somersault Kick *Sonic Ballet *Sonic Boom *Sonic Boost *Sonic Cracker *Sonic Drive *Sonic Eagle *Sonic Flare *Sonic Guard *Sonic Jump *Sonic Kick *Sonic Leap *Sonic Meteor *Sonic Overdrive *Sonic Punch *Sonic Rocket *Sonic Run *Sonic Storm *Sonic Style *Sonic the Hedgehog's Soul Surge *Sonic Up Draft *Sonic Wave *Sonic Wind *Soul Gauge *Speed Boost *Speed Break *Speed Up *Spin Attack *Spin Charge *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Spring Jump *Stomp *Strength Support 8 *Stronger Spin Dash *Submarine Combo *Super Skid *Super Peel Out *Tag Action *Time Break *Time Stop *Top Kick *Tornado *Tornado Boost *Triangle Jump *Trick Action *Triple Tornado *Wall Climb *Wall Jump *Wall Shuffle *Whirlwind *Windmill }} |ability type = Speed }} References }}